Donauquelle
by Blackbennu
Summary: Resumen: "Cuando era pequeño, solía dormir debajo de la cama. Esperaba que los monstruos me llevaran con ellos de una buena vez. Luego descubri... que los verdaderos monstruos vivían conmigo." Clasificación: NC-17 Advertencias: Lemon, incesto, au y otras parafilias raras. Es un fic oscuro porque yo no sé escribir cosas bonitas, tiene criticas a la religión, sugiere violaciones a
1. Falkenhorst

**Falkenhorst**

No supo en que momento se convirtió en una fugitiva que buscaba desesperadamente salvar su vida. Su padre, en sus últimos intentos por mantener la cabeza en alto, la ha enviado en un buque de carga rumbo a America. Entre sus escasas pertenencias, se encuentran sus documentos, aquellos que cuentan la historia gloriosa de la familia, joyas, algo de ropa de ella y de su futuro marido y lo más valioso: el heredero de la familia, porque esta embarazada y casi segura de que su futuro hijo, será un varón.

Ahora no hay esperanzas de regresar y recuperar su estatus, su casa fue saqueada y no pudo evitar recordar la forma en que los judios fueron perseguidos, pero ellos lo merecían, todavía esta segura de eso. No se arrepiente de haber participado en los campos de concentración, esta orgullosa de cada castigo, insulto y de las muertes.

Pronto, cuando Alemania se levante de nuevo... su apellido recobrara la gloria. O, al menos, eso creía ella.

La ansiada redención jamás llegó, los años se fueron entre vicios y prostitución, jamás se atrevió a tocar las joyas que valían una fortuna, las protegió más que a su hija, la cual fue decepcionante desde el momento mismo en que nació. La odiaba y se lo repetía a menudo, ansiaba su muerte. Deseó deshacerse de ella cada que la comida escaseaba, cuando la escuchaba llorar y sabía, sin pensarlo mucho, que ella sería una decepción con la que tendría que cargar toda su vida. No tuvo otro hijo por no ensuciar su linaje, igual le prohibía a ella tener pareja y la encerraba en casa como a un animal. Sin embargo, nada fue suficiente para mantenerla lejos de esos actos pecaminosos que detestaba. Un día, después de analizarla con cautela, se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y ni los golpes pudieron evitar que el niño llegara al mundo. Del padre ya no se supo más. Solo estaban conscientes, ambas, de que el engaño estuvo siempre a la vista pero las ganas de escapar le impidieron verlo.

Cuando el pequeño nació, el animo de la mujer mejoró enseguida, era un niño sano y fuerte. Tenía los ojos de su abuelo, su color de cabello inconfundible, era el heredero que a ella le fue negado. Lo amó de una forma sucia desde el primer momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos y se aseguró de mantenerlo cerca de ella. Con el paso del tiempo los rasgos fuertes de su familia se fueron haciendo presentes en su rostro, era un niño serio, dedicado a los estudios.

Un niño que vivía en el infierno.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón, tuvo que luchar contra el evidente rechazo de su madre alcohólica y con los maltratos proferidos por su abuela, había ocasiones en que llegaba la escuela sucio y harapiento, con las marcas frescas de las golpizas que recibía. Su abuela, solía atormentarlo, no sólo físicamente. También le contaba historias sobre demonios que vivían bajo su cama. Solía decirle que llegaría una noche, cuando estuvieran demasiado hambrientos, en que lo arrastrarían al infierno para devorarlo.

Atormentado por la realidad y sus fantasías, casi no lograba conciliar el sueño, creció para convertirse en un muchacho delgado. Tenía quince años cuando su madre escapó con un hombre, la ultima vez que la vio, ella le dijo que algún día, el debería hacer lo mismo.

Su partida no fue motivo de tristeza, creyó que eso serviría para mejorar su situación, pero no fue así. Sin su madre, su abuela solía descargar todos sus pesares en él. Los golpes empeoraron hasta que ella descubrió una utilidad para su nieto. El joven era la viva imagen de su abuelo, tenía su misma mirada nostálgica y su voz. Aunque era todavía muy joven, el parecido era excesivo y su abuela no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad. Aprovechándose de la vulnerabilidad emocional del menor, terminó forzándolo a convertirse en su amante. Lo asaltaba cada noche como parte de una rutina macabra y despertaba a su lado cada mañana tan solo para recordarle las atrocidades que lo obligaba a cometer.

Cuando creía que no podría más y el odio fue nublando su buen juicio, descubrió la única solución a su problema. Ya habían pasado dos años, su madre no regresó, y no podía hablar de su crimen pues creía que también era culpable. Nadie más podía ayudarlo.

La escena grotesca de sus bajos instintos, lo hacía sentir sucio, sus manos no lograban olvidar el tacto reseco de la piel arrugada y sus fosas nasales estaban impregnadas del aroma fétido mezclado con retazos de alcohol. Podía sentir la encía desdentada deleitándose con su piel, aun mientras intentaba dormir, y sus manos ásperas deslizándose por su cuerpo, manchándolo con su suciedad.

La noche en que todo acabó, mientras ella se movía en lentos vaivenes sobre su cuerpo delgado, él por primera vez en muchos años, le sonrió con malicia. La anciana había visto esa sonrisa en otro lado y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis de la situación, por su valor alimentado por el vodka. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento exacto en que el cuchillo se enterró en su abdomen, desgarrándose la carne por causa de sus movimientos. El menor sintió la sangre correr sobre sus muslos, era cálida, casi reconfortante. Sus dedos se atrevieron a tocar la carne expuesta,

¿Por fin todo había terminado?

Con un movimiento brusco se la quitó de encima, vio como el cuerpo inerte cayó al piso sin oponer resistencia. Ella alcanzó a hablar, pero no se detuvo a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Luego sin perder tiempo, le prendió fuego al departamento y se recostó bajo la cama, como lo hacía cuando estaba solo, en espera de los demonios que debían arrastrarlo al infierno.


	2. Dárshana

**Dárshana**

Era hijo de una ex kumari, por lo tanto su nacimiento fue visto como una desgracia a pesar de que su madre hizo todo lo posible por ser feliz. Su padre, seguramente un turista, no se quedó con ellos porque aquel que le arrebata la pureza a una ex diosa, queda maldito.

 _"Quien desposa a una exdiosa se muere joven, vomitando sangre"_ decían las antiguas leyendas, que estúpido el que lo crea, pero por prudencia sería mejor creer. Y del valor de aquella niña que pasó la noche a oscuras junto a 108 cabezas de ganado, tan sólo quedaron despojos y llanto.

Y la sociedad, doble cara como siempre, jamás le perdonó que intentara llevar una vida normal. Nunca serían capaces de ver con buenos ojos al niño. Pero, incluso en la desgracia, fue incapaz de arrepentirse de sus acciones y para ella ver el rostro del pequeño que había engendrado, siempre fue un poderoso aliciente.

Sin embargo, el amor de madre no alimenta, ni cura enfermedades. Su llanto no fue suficiente cuando vio a su pequeño padecer las desgracias de la pobreza y el rechazo. Recordó tardíamente que kumari significa 'fácil-muere', era el nombre que recibían los bebés en la India, debido a que la medicina ayurveda no podía evitar su muerte. Ahora lo vivía en carne propia, sentía que perdía lo único valioso que su vida miserable le había dado.

La desesperación la llevó a actuar de forma precipitada y en un arrebato, lo entregó a un orfanato, pero no olvidó todo su amor y tuvo que tragarse la tristeza para ofrecerle un destino mejor. Lo abandonó en una canasta vieja, envuelto en telas rojas, el color de la buena suerte. No hubo llanto, lo contempló por ultima vez, le sonrió con resignación y atesoró esa ultima sonrisa del niño como si acabara de contemplar a una deidad. Escribió su nombre en una hoja sucia acompañado de la palabra "Dárshana" y le dió la espalda resignada a que no lo vería nunca más en su vida.

La noche se iluminó con el llanto del niño. No pasó mucho tiempo para que le encontraran una familia, era un niño particularmente bonito, sus ojos eran de un color llamativo, sus mejillas aunque maltratadas por los malos tiempos, poco a poco recobraron la lozanía. Su madre adoptiva decidió conservar el nombre que tenía y le asignó Dárshana como apellido, no quería que perdiera sus raíces. Deseaba que el pequeño recordará de dónde venía, pues se iría muy lejos y quizá, nunca podría regresar.

Conforme fue creciendo lejos de la ciudad que lo vio nacer, se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente a lo que se podría esperar de un niño como él. Poseedor de una malicia atrayente, le sacó provecho a sus atributos desde que era un niño. Su madre adoptiva nunca le ocultó la verdad sobre su origen y eso, aunque no era su intención, provocó que el menor le guardara rencor a la mujer que fue capaz de abandonarlo. Era desconfiado porque quería asegurarse de que nadie fuese capaz de rechazarlo del mismo modo en que su madre lo hizo y fue por la vida lastimando a las personas que deseaban acercarse a él. Renegó de su origen y se fue de casa para no vivir escuchando los sermones de su madre. No era un mal hijo, pero cuando su madre decidió casarse y adoptar otros niños, comenzó a sentirse ajeno a su hogar. Se mudó a una ciudad pequeña cuando todavía era adolescente, para continuar con sus estudios, y se alejó poco a poco, reemplazando la vida familiar por llamadas cortas cada fin de semana y la promesa de que los visitaría en días festivos.

Su perspectiva sobre la vida en familia, cambió una noche, cuando haciendo su servicio social en una de las áreas marginadas de la ciudad, leyó sobre el caso de un joven que acababa de ser liberado. La historia contaba su trágica vida, lo encontraron en un incendio, era un joven que no deseaba ser salvado. Afortunadamente, debido a su situación físicamente deplorable, no fue difícil someterlo y arrastrarlo fuera de ese lugar que había elegido como refugio. Era toda una historia nazi, digna de una pesadilla. La abuela en uno de sus delirios, le hizo una marca en el hombro con un metal al rojo vivo, cuando él niño tenía tan sólo 6 años. El símbolo de las SS quedó grabado en su piel, como si fuese un animal que debe ser marcado. Resulta que después de tantos maltratos y aun siendo menor de edad, tuvo el valor de asesinar a su abuela y fue encerrado en una correccional cuando estaba a punto de ser juzgado como adulto, pero sus antecedentes y los constantes maltratos que algunos vecinos relataron, le ayudaron a reducir la sentencia.

Ese expediente, fue un acontecimiento que marcó su vida aun cuando no pudo conocer el rostro de aquel desdichado. Entonces supo que su madre biológica no fue tan mala después de todo y que le había ahorrado el infierno con su decisión. Quizá, era una pobre mujer que no tenía los recursos para criar a un niño o peor aun, había muerto.

Lo único que tenía seguro, era que había padres perores que los suyos. Ahora sabía que fue afortunado.

La experiencia y su inteligencia lo llevaron a interesarse en las cosas grotescas, en la muerte y la resolución de crímenes. Y se hizo todo un experto en esa área, sobre todo si se trataban de crímenes causados por disputas familiares o abusos de padres. No tenía piedad, ni respeto por nadie y pronto se convirtió en un hombre temido por esa personas que cometían crímenes en contra de inocentes.

Y se hizo costumbre que lo compararan con los protagonistas de leyendas viejas, aquellos capaces de juzgar y dar castigo a los pecadores.


	3. Demonio

**Demonio**

Cuando el sol descendió sobre la vieja construcción del orfanato, los horrores se hicieron presentes, lastimando las almas de los más indefensos y llevándose entre sus garras la inocencia de cada delicado ángel que tocaban en medio de la oscuridad.

No había más ruido que uno que otro sollozo solitario y la respiración agitada de los demonios que devoraban a su presa sobre los catres viejos que debían servirles para descansar, no para sufrir. Era una pesadilla interminable que se materializaba cada noche, sin darles oportunidad de escape.  
Pero cada uno de aquellos que sufrían, aun levantaba la mirada al cielo a la espera de un milagro. Quizá, alguien escucharía sus suplicas y les enviaría la ayuda que les hacía falta. Podría suceder cualquier noche y en medio de su desesperación, ya cualquier cosa servía. Pero la muerte era la más aclamada y ni ella se dignaba a escucharlos.

O quizá sí.

El silencio fue abruptamente interrumpido por los gritos de un hombre, luego de nuevo hubo calma. Una perturbadora calma que dejó intranquilo a quien logró escuchar el estruendo. En el momento en que apareció en los pasillos, su sombra se dejó ver, larga y oscura como un fantasma,cubrió los pasillos de enmohecidas paredes. Dejaba tras de sí, la marca roja de su furia y luego, después de los gritos, el silencio reinaba otra vez.

Nadie deseó reconocerlo, si pides un milagro, jamás reniegas de la forma en que llega. Ahí estaba la salvación, el método que utilizara para sacarlos de ese sitio, ya ni siquiera era importante.

La noche se iluminó con el fuego que consumía el viejo orfanato, los curiosos se acercaron despacio. En el ventanal de la torre principal un hombre que intentaba escapar de "algo" se aferraba al marco de la ventana con desesperación.

—Es nuestro castigo por lastimar a esos niños— gritó — ¡por favor perdóname! Ya no tocaré a nadie, ni mujer, ni infante. ¡Los respetaré, pero no me mates! Ten piedad...

Y luego saltó.

Cuando su cuerpo se destrozó contra el suelo. Las puertas se abrieron y decenas de pequeños salieron corriendo, vestían pijamas viejas, escaparon tan aprisa que la mayoría iban descalzos.

Algunos lloraban por la alegría de saberse libres, otros, los más grande,buscaron la forma de alejarse del tumulto,en busca de una vía de escape. Los habitantes intentaron ayudar a apagar el fuego e incluso ofrecieron su apoyo para quedarse a cargo de alguno de los niños,aunque fuese de forma temporal.

Las investigaciones iniciaron esa misma noche, ninguno de los cuidadores sobrevivió y sus cadáveres fueron encontrados entre escombros y cenizas. Los testimonios de los pequeños fueron desgarradores, sufrían todo tipo de vejaciones y todas perpetradas por esos hombres y mujeres que debían cuidarlos. Sobre lo sucedido aquella noche oscura, todos coincidían en lo mismo: después de la media noche el demonio surgió de las sombras, no dañó a ningún inocente, sólo a los pecadores. Así como lo decía el sacerdote en la iglesia, el demonio vino para llevarse a los hombres malos al infierno. Tan sólo recordaban su voz fuerte, hablaba en un idioma desconocido que no supieron identificar. Él le prendió fuego al lugar y antes de desaparecer entre el humo, abrió las puertas para que salieran, asegurándose de sacarlos a todos.

Una de las jovencitas cuya belleza demacrada revelaba el abuso y que, para su desgracia, presenció uno de los asesinatos. Mencionó que a pesar de estar frente al asesino, no lo recordaba, ni su rostro, ni su voz. Aseguraba que alguien capaz de salvarla de su pesadilla, no podía ser malvado... Ni humano, y le agradecía de corazón que hubiese aparecido en ese momento.

Los policías llegaron al mismo acuerdo: lo estaban encubriendo. ¿Tan mala era su vida que preferían salvar al asesino en lugar de apoyar para que se hiciera justicia?

Ni siquiera obtuvieron una lista de sospechosos. No había una descripción física coherente o quizás, sí era un demonio. Se habló de sus enormes alas negras y de sus ojos que parecían piezas de obsidiana, «usaba el traje de un arcángel » había dicho uno de los más jóvenes, otros lo describieron, pequeño y encorvado, rojo de largos cuernos.

No había un rostro que perseguir.

Aiakos Dárshana, un jóven policía recién egresado de la academia y conocido por su fiereza durante los interrogatorios, buscó sospechosos hasta debajo de las piedras. Armó una lista con los nombres de aquellos que frecuentaban el orfanato y se dispuso a investigar a cada uno, desechandolos de a poco, en cuanto encontraba algún rasgo que revelara su simpleza o su falta de valor para cometer el crimen. Aun así los fue asignando a otros investigadores para no perder a ninguno. El último, al que dejó al final por creerlo muy insulso, era el bibliotecario del pueblo.

Asistía todos los jueves a prestarles libros a los niños, era un tipo apuesto de mirada ausente, su voz era armoniosa, casi melódica pero tenue como si siempre hablase entre susurros. Eran costumbres propias de un trabajo silencioso y de un hombre estricto.

Merodeó por la biblioteca un poco antes de que cerraran, justo cuando el bibliotecario comenzó a ordenar los libros, revelando sus rutinas aburridas. Aiakos se acercó a él, sus ojos amatista se quedaron fijos en ese hombre que parecía lo más aburrido y empolvado del lugar. Sonrió al notar, que también él lo miraba.

—Ya es hora de cerrar, el horario de servicio es de nueve de la mañana a siete de la tarde.— sus palabras ensayadas apenas si dibujaron una sonrisa en el policía.

—No vengo a leer. Mi época de estudiante pasó hace tiempo.

El bibliotecario enarcó una ceja, observó a los alrededores en busca de algún tipo sospechoso. En otras ocasiones intentaron asaltarlo y ya estaba más que resignado a encontrarse sumergido, de nuevo, en esa situación.

—Si buscas dinero, este es el peor lugar para encontrarlo.

La risa de Aiakos resonó en el recinto, fue un sonido que el bibliotecario jamás olvidaría y lo miró con desconfianza, atraído por su comportamiento despreocupado, él que siempre fue tan rígido, no concebía la idea de que alguien tuviera esa capacidad para adueñarse del entorno.

—Lo siento, es que me parece gracioso que me confundas con un maleante. ¿En serio parezco uno? — preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa inquietante y atrayente. Sólo recibió una mueca de disgusto como respuesta, tuvo que improvisar— Mi nombre es Aiakos Darshana, soy investigador, estoy aquí por lo sucedido con el orfanato. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El bibliotecario frunció el entrecejo. No le parecía que ese fuese un buen momento para hablar con la policía, tenía que terminar con los labores del día antes de distraerse con ese asunto.

—En la esquina hay una cafetería, sino le molesta esperar unos minutos, iré en cuanto termine y responderé sus preguntas.

El policía aceptó y se alejó, confiando en la palabra de aquél hombre. Caminó hasta el lugar indicado, se sentó en una mesa desde la que podía ver la puerta y espero con calma. Los minutos pasaron lento, los aprovechó para revisar algunos datos que había obtenido anteriormente y se olvidó de que estaba esperando a alguien.

—Kagaho White— escuchó después de casi media hora, y levantó la mirada, el hombre que esperaba, acababa de llegar, como lo había prometido— ese es mi nombre, no sé que espera encontrar pero haré lo posible por ayudarle.

Tomó asiento para darle paso al interrogatorio. La conversación fluyó como si fueran dos amigos que acaban de encontrarse. Se desviaron varias veces del tema, el café se enfrió pues ninguno se atrevió a probarlo y Aiakos no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Usted denunció las irregularidades que notó a las autoridades?

Kagaho se quitó los lentes en un movimiento demasiado solemne, recordaba que a pesar de las horas perdidas en papeleos, siempre regresaba al mismo punto.

—Así es, pero siempre decían que era normal. Todos sabíamos que eran puestos de confianza y que nunca se haría una investigación a fondo. Aun así lo intenté.

Había una aura nostálgica cubriendo al bibliotecario, Aiakos sintió que la extraña confianza que se había instaurado entre ellos, acababa de romperse. No quiso retenerlo por más tiempo.

—Le agradezco su cooperación, sin embargo, seguiré investigando, así que no salga de la ciudad, es probable que lo busque un par de veces más. Fue un placer conocerlo, señor White.

Como si cada palabra de ese hombre despertara en él una sensación de alarma, se negó a dejarlo ir. Prefirió mantenerlo cerca, más por necesidad propia que por utilidad para su investigación.


	4. Statu quo

**Statu quo**

 _"Statu quo"_

 _Tengo que rebelarme contra mi sumisión  
y someterme ante mi rebeldía.  
Las aguas estancadas se me quedan mirando:  
piden que les revolque las compuertas.  
Lo hago.  
Y la piedad no alcanza su entumecimiento  
su triste analogía con la mula / que  
rompió el círculo vicioso de la noria,  
creyó ganar la libertad  
\- y siguió dando vueltas._

 _José Emilio Pacheco._

* * *

—Esto ya es un exceso. —Cada tarde, cuando su turno en la biblioteca terminaba, se encontraba al policía afuera del establecimiento, siempre con la misma sonrisa cínica mientras decía: ¡Qué coincidencia!— pediré una orden de restricción.

Aiakos sólo sonrió, aunque Kagaho pareciera molesto, en unos minutos el enojo pasaba y terminaba preguntando como iba la investigación. Aiakos se limitaba a contarle lo más básico y preguntaba sobre los niños. Quería saber como se dio cuenta de los maltratos.

—Eran retraídos, al principio me tenían miedo. Después me di cuenta de que se les facilitaba fantasear y escapar de la realidad. Parecía que su entorno no era muy agradable.

Aiakos siguió caminando a su lado, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo mientras lo escuchaba, pero tenía en mente cambiar la rutina. Ya estaba cansado del café amargo que probaba apenas, quería algo más fuerte para ver si su cercanía trascendía a algo más.

—Mi madre solía adoptar a niños para sacarlos de entornos violentos. Algunos tenían esas características que mencionas.

Y los recordaba a todos, así como recordaba los cambios que había en ellos luego de que se sentían amados, seguros.

—La mayoría no pide ayuda porque no saben hacerlo. Están acostumbrados al abandono.

Kagaho miró al suelo en una actitud aparentemente derrotista. Los autos pasaban a su lado, evitando que escuchara con claridad lo que su acompañante decía, ya casi oscurecía y todavía no llegaban a un sitio donde la conversación pudiese detenerse o seguir. Realmente no tenía ganas de involucrarse demasiado con el policía, aceptar su compañía significaba romper la rutina para acostumbrarse a una nueva. Se detuvo sorprendiendo a Aiakos y le dio la mano.

—Quería invitarte un trago... — era obvio que eso se quedaría en planes  
—Será después, estoy cansado. Además debes tener trabajo— Kagaho no pensaba retomar el camino a su lado y lo dejó claro en cuanto lo soltó y dio un paso hacía atrás.  
—Es difícil tratar contigo...  
—Lo sé, ahora tú sabes porque no tengo amigos, al final todos se aburren de lo mismo y al no encontrar una respuesta positiva sólo tienen dos opciones... Hacer un cambio e irse o resignarse y quedarse.

Aiakos ya no intentó detenerlo porque esa frase le dio otra respuesta que nada tenía que ver con su conversación. Lo dejó marchar y regresó a su auto, tenía un viaje que hacer.

Tuvo que conducir por dos horas hasta el centro, ahí en las oficinas generales de la policía, tenía un amigo que podría ayudarle con el caso. Hasgard era un hombre amable, su mentor, lo acompañó en el inicio de su carrera y ahora que le había sido asignado otro distrito tenían mucho tiempo sin verse.  
Hasgard aceptó recibirlo en su oficina y Aiakos sintió cierta nostalgia al entrar. Todo seguía igual, incluso el escritorio vacío dónde era normal ver al compañero de Hasgard y eso le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento entraría a la oficina.

—Lamento lo de Ventimiglia... —mencionó sin dejar de mirar el escritorio.  
—No ha sido fácil acostumbrarme a su ausencia, este lugar siempre fue silencioso y, a veces, todavía le preguntó su opinión sobre un caso difícil y me encuentro con ese escritorio vacío.  
—Deberías pedir que lo saquen.  
—No podría, todas sus investigaciones siguen ahí... —Hasgard estaba a punto de preguntarle como estaba pero notó la ansiedad en su rostro. Aiakos no era del tipo compasivo o calmado, su comportamiento inusual le reveló que iba a pedirle algo grande— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Aiakos sonrió al verse descubierto.

—Quiero uno de los expedientes de Ventimiglia—Hasgard frunció el entrecejo, invitándolo a continuar con ese gesto— el caso Falkenhorst. También necesito tu propio testimonio del tema y te haré algunas preguntas.  
—Espera... ¿Reabrieron el caso?

Aquello era poco probable pues no había más familia, nadie que pudiese reclamar.

–No, pero me encontré un caso similar. Hace poco, un orfanato fue incendiado y todos los cuidadores murieron. Es un caso de abuso y maltratos. Todos los niños sobrevivieron pero encubren al culpable, creo... Que ellos lo hicieron.

Hasgard suspiró profundo, aquello era triste pero probable. Se puso de pie y buscó el expediente para entregárselo y mientras Aiakos leía, él comenzó a revelarle datos que no encontraría en el papel.

* * *

 _Friedrich Falkenhorst, asesinó a su abuela y luego, usó las botellas de alcohol que había en su casa para provocar un incendio. No intentó escapar, se recostó bajo la cama y espero pacientemente el fuego. Los vecinos llamaron a la policía. Llegamos antes que los bomberos, así que decidí entrar a buscar sobrevivientes. La escalera de emergencia daba a una habitación casi vacía, era tan gris que parecía que nadie vivía en ese lugar, pero había un charco de sangre en el piso y una mancha que sugería que algo o alguien se había arrastrado para salir del lugar._

 _Cuando quise seguir el rastro y abrir la puerta, noté que las llamas ya cubrían gran parte del pasillo, por inercia me incliné para ver si alguien estaba ahí, bajo la cama, y fue así como lo ví. Era un joven pequeño y delgado, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mi. Le llamé, pero no me respondió y cuándo intenté sacarlo se aferró a la cama para evitar que lo hiciera. Lo obligué a salir, tuve que golpearlo para hacerlo dormir._

 _Los bomberos ya estaban afuera, detuvieron el incendio y Cid entró de inmediato para revisar el lugar, encontró el cadáver, realizó las pruebas y culpamos a Friedrich del asesinato. Pero cuando lo interrogamos y vimos las marcas en su piel, no pudimos hacer más que darle la razón._

 _Cid eliminó las fotos del menor, por eso no hay ninguna en el expediente, decía que no era necesario dejar su rostro para que cualquiera pudiese mirarlo y creer que lo conocía.  
El jurado lo declaró inocente, mentalmente inestable, y lo dejaron en libertad cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. No se puede juzgar a alguien que vivió toda su vida creyendo que a nadie le importaba su situación, y que tuvo que buscar una solución a sus problemas porque la pesadilla no terminaba._

 _Cid, le dijo al juez que Friedrich sufría lo mismo que los niños en un orfanato: No lloran, porque saben que nadie vendrá a ayudarlos y se acostumbran a vivir con esa deficiencia. Por eso era como un animal salvaje, violento y lleno de ira. De hecho le costó mucho reprimir sus impulsos violentos. Siempre estaba a la defensiva, era desconfiado. No he sabido de él en muchos años y me preocupa, me gustaría saber si logró cambiar de vida._

* * *

— Y eso es todo lo que debes saber— dijo Hasgard al finalizar el relato— es probable que los jóvenes se hartaran de su situación y decidieran ponerle fin. Estoy seguro de que la historia de Friedrich Falkenhorst, se repite en muchos niños.

Aiakos ya había terminado las anotaciones necesarias para armar la teoría, tan solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que conociera a los niños para saber si él creía probable que ellos fueran los culpables. ¿Era otro pretexto para visitarlo? Sí,lo era, y no se sentá apenado porque ¿quien se creía ese bibliotecario aburrido para rechazar su invitación?

Tenía que caer, todos lo hacían.


	5. Hakuro

**Hakuro**

—Juro que esta vez si tengo un buen motivo.  
Fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto Kagaho apareció frente a él. Aunque tenía pensado verlo en cuanto tuviese tiempo, prefirió esperar unos días. Mientras armaba su teoría sobre el caso, tuvo que entrevistar a algunos de los involucrados y a los trabajadores sociales que estaban a cargo de los niños. Al final, pensó que ese tiempo le serviría para ver si su ausencia marcaba un cambio en la actitud del bibliotecario.

No notó nada nuevo.

Sin embargo, Kagaho había pasado incomodidad e incertidumbre, desde el primer día que salió y no se encontró con el policía. Al principio lo adjudicó al trabajo, luego pensó en que era culpa de su último encuentro. Sus rutinas se vieron interrumpidas por su ausencia, incluso salió más tarde pensando en que llegaría. Caminó más despacio, se distrajo hasta con lo más simple, pero Aiakos no apareció. Verlo ahí, con su comportamiento descarado y la melena despeinada, lo tranquilizó aunque no iba a admitirlo. En su lugar se mostró molesto y lo estaba.

—¿Encontraste al culpable? — preguntó con animo sarcástico y se dejó sorprender cuando Aiakos asintió con la cabeza. — y por eso viniste...

Significaba que su "amistad" había llegado a su fin. Antes de decir algo, el policía lo interrumpió.

—No me felicites todavía, en realidad, sólo quiero que me ayudes a sustentar mi teoría.

Kagaho suspiró profundo.

—Vamos a la cafetería... — no deseaba beber, aunque le hacía falta.

Aiakos no tenía ganas de seguir jugando como si fuesen un par de adolescentes primerizos, torpes y con prejuicios propios de ancianos. Obviamente no le había preguntado si él tenía algún interés en los hombres. Pero sus rutinas le decían que tampoco estaba interesado en las mujeres. En todos los años que llevaba en el pueblo, según sus vecinos, nunca lo vieron con una mujer. Quizá era poco ético utilizar esa información para fines personales pero no podía hacer caso omiso de lo que tenía en sus manos.

—Señor White, yo no quiero beber café hoy. ¿Le parece si vamos a un bar? En serio necesito un trago.

Kagaho aceptó porque deseaba saber lo que el policía había descubierto y se arrepintió en cuanto entró a establecimiento, las miradas se quedaron fijas en su vestimenta anticuada y también, seguramente, en lo extraño que se veía caminando junto a Aiakos.  
Afortunadamente su acompañante notó todo eso y lo guió entre el gentío hasta una mesa apartada, ahí podían escucharse y ganar un poco de privacidad. Aiakos pidió las bebidas, sonriendo cuando Kagaho se negó a beber alcohol, y sin perder tiempo le reveló sus teorías. El bibliotecario no estaba de acuerdo, negó con la cabeza efusivamente y le pidió encarecidamente que, antes de juzgar a esos niños, intentara conocerlos. Luego se disculpó, preguntó dónde estaba el baño y se levantó, dejando los lentes sobre la mesa antes de irse.

Aiakos espero por varios minutos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su acompañante no regresaba y pensando en que tendría alguna culpa en el crimen, desconfío, guardó los lentes en su chaqueta y salió con prisa para buscarlo. En la entrada se encontró con una horda enfurecida de borrachos y prostitutas. Le preguntó al guardia que había sucedido y este con evidente indignación, le contó que un cliente raro había golpeado a una de las chicas.

La agredida seguía en la calle, llorando desconsoladamente, Aiakos se acercó para interrogarla, después de todo era su trabajo y tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella le dijo mientras sollozaba, que un tipo amargado la había golpeado sin motivo aparente, ella solo lo había abrazado para ofrecerle sus servicios y él reaccionó de forma violenta, "y parecía un tipo tan normal" dijo otra, asegurando que ella también se había acercado pero, por fortuna, no corrió con la misma suerte.

La descripción coincidía con Kagaho y no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscarlo. La situación le parecía ridícula pero aún así, hizo todos los papeleos pertinentes para que lo dejaran salir. A las dos de la mañana, le entregaron a un hombre muy distinto al que recordaba, estaba sucio, despeinado y con la ropa desaliñada, Aiakos se rió, no pudo evitar burlarse de él. Caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, no podía dejarlo regresar caminando.

La noche era oscura, hacía frió y el aire helado lo obligó a acurrucarse en su chaqueta. Su acompañante parecía otra persona y sintió necesario romper el silencio incómodo.

—Basta con decir no— le dijo en broma pero hablaba en serio, sin embargo, Kagaho no parecía arrepentido, estaba en shock— ¿Te hicieron algo?

No recibió respuesta y tuvo que recurrir a sujetarlo del hombro para hacerlo reaccionar. Fue un mal movimiento, Kagaho detuvo su mano con agilidad y eso logró sorprender al policía.

—No tolero que me toquen... —le dijo con una mirada desafiante.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo no tolero que me rechacen ni que me abandonen en bares. Vine lo más rápido que pude y desatendí mis obligaciones para evitar que te quedaras encerrado ¿y me pagas así? Que tipo tan desconsiderado.

Kagaho no esperaba esa respuesta. Sus reacciones evidenciaron su turbación, ni siquiera liberó la mano que sujetaba con fuerza. Estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos, al abandono, pero no a que alguien se preocupara por lo que pudiese suceder con él.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras…

—Tampoco tenías a quien recurrir—Aiakos no intentó liberarse de las manos ajenas tan sólo movió la mano para recordarle que todavía lo sujetaba.

Kagaho lo soltó de inmediato, no podía exigir que no lo tocara cuando era él quien lo mantenía cerca.

—Ahora sí te acepto un trago…

Y en eso estuvieron de acuerdo los dos, pero esta vez, el policía hizo una mejor elección. Compró un par de botellas y tras conducir sin rumbo fijo, terminaron a la orilla de la carretera, tan sólo iluminados por las luces de los autos y rodeados por el silencio abrumador de la madrugada.

— Mañana en la biblioteca lo pasarás mal— le dijo mientras destapaba la botella, Kagaho no parecía del tipo de persona que dormía tarde o que salía de noche.

—Usé mi llamada para avisar que faltaría al trabajo un par de días— explicó con calma y Aiakos casi se atraganta con el alcohol.

—Es usted un hombre deprimente, señor White.

Kagaho sonrió, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conversando, nunca había visto ese gesto en el bibliotecario. Ciertamente no le quedaba bien, no era una sonrisa muy especial, ni de esas que se contagian, era simple… genuina. No pudo sentirse más consternado y tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado para recuperar el hilo de pensamientos.

—Tengo responsabilidades y honestamente, creí que me quedaría ahí por toda la eternidad.

El bibliotecario tomó la botella que le tocaba y bebió un buen trago, en sus gestos se evidenció la falta de costumbre. Tosió un par de veces, alarmando al policía pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Necesitaba saber porque había actuado de ese modo.

—¿Porqué la golpeaste?— preguntó mientras llevaba la botella a sus labios y si debía ser sincero, no esperaba que le respondiera.  
—Ya te lo dije, no me gusta que me toquen. Ella, estaba sucia, no tenía derecho a acercarse así a mi.

El tono de voz empleado, le dejó claro que no le mentía. Quizá no toleraba los gérmenes, pero no había visto esas conductas obsesivas en él. Podría ser algo todavía más grave. Se lo confirmó la forma en que continuó bebiendo, parecía alguien que acaba de descubrir las propiedades curativas del alcohol.

—Tomalo con calma...— sus palabras fueron firmes, al fin se tomaba en serio que era unos años mayor.

Pero su acompañante no hizo mucho caso, y para cuando ambas botellas iban a la mitad, se dio cuenta de que ya lo había perdido por completo. "El alcohol revela los demonios internos" pensó.

Y se preparó para conocerlo como era en realidad.


	6. Loneliness

**Loneliness**

—Llevame a casa— fue lo más coherente que dijo después de aceptar que estaba ebrio.  
—Mi único informante cuerdo es un alcohólico...— bromeó, provocando que Kagaho hiciera una mueca de disgusto.  
—Yo no puedo ayudarte, estoy del lado de los niños… me recuerdan a mi— de nuevo apareció en sus labios una sonrisa, aunque esta vez fue amarga— cuando era pequeño, solía dormir debajo de la cama. Esperaba que los monstruos me llevaran con ellos de una buena vez. Luego descubrí... que los verdaderos monstruos vivían conmigo.

Aiakos se disponía a encender el auto, pero esas palabras lo detuvieron en seco. Quizá el alcohol ya estaba causando estragos en su mente, por eso fue víctima de un escalofrió y comenzó a formular teorías por demás absurdas. Kagaho no podía ser el asesino, no. Si lo fuera no hubiese aceptado su compañía en primer lugar.

Quiso seguir con la conversación pero Kagaho se quedó dormido.

No era necesario preguntarle donde vivia, lo sabía pues era parte de su investigación, así que se limitó a conducir en silencio, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, las calles comenzaban a recobrar la vida, e transporte publico ya rondaba por los lugares más transitados y hasta entonces sintió sueño, probablemente por lo cómodo que parecía dormir su acompañante. El edificio de departamentos en que vivía Kagaho, era modesto, el portero era un hombre mayor, se ofreció a ayudarle a subirlo pues el elevador estaba descompuesto y mientras avanzaban por la escalera, Aiakos se preguntó porque hacía todo eso.

No tenía porque involucrarse y sería más sencillo si simplemente lo abandonaba y regresaba a dormir. Pero ahí estaba a mitad de pasillo sosteniendo a un ebrio que no le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, el portero lo dejó sólo, sin llaves, se vio forzado a recargar a su acompañante en la puerta, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos la llave.

Mientras buscaba se sintió observado y descubrió que Kagaho comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

—Sé que no te gusta que te toquen pero era necesario— le dijo y agitó las llaves con aire despreocupado, disponiéndose a abrir.

—Puedo tolerarlo si eres tú…

Aiakos lo miró con interés renovado, su mirada era la de un depredador que acaba de atrapar a su presa y Kagaho le correspondió, sus ojos dejaban a la vista que estaba resignado a caer. Las luces de afuera iluminaban débilmente las amplias paredes blancas, Kagaho parecía tan dócil bajo esa luz que le fue imposible rechazar la oportunidad. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las mejillas acunando su rostro, tanteando que tan cierto era eso de que toleraba que lo tocara y al no observar una respuesta negativa, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, inclinándose ligeramente, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. No hubo rechazo ni le correspondió, pero no se amedrentó y atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior, animándolo a profundizar el roce, deleitándose cuando sintió las manos ajenas aferrándose a sus costados. El beso se concretó, pasó de un intercambio cuidado a uno más violento, su lengua profanó cada rincón de la boca ajena y sus manos lo soltaron sólo para retomar su acción previa: tenía que abrir la puerta, aunque tampoco le disgustaba la idea, de reclamar su premio en el pasillo.

Empujó la puerta, lo suficiente para abrir y sostener a Kagaho. El beso se detuvo, sus ojos se encontraron transmitiéndose su hambre y La necesidad de continuar y aferrarse a alguien. Aiakos se preguntó que fue lo que empujó a Kagaho a ese estado tan desenfadado, no creía que el alcohol fuese suficiente para doblegarlo así.

Entraron deprisa, apenas si tuvo tiempo de reconocer el lugar, todo era blanco como en el exterior y los muebles aunque sobrios, dejaban ver otros rasgos de su personalidad. Era un hombre pulcro, pero con tendencia a la elegancia, sin caer en la excentricidad. La cama era amplia, ubicada sobre una base de madera a ras del suelo. Supuso que eso era causado por sus traumas de infante y sintió pena por la soledad que se respiraba en su habitación.

Kagaho seguía firme en su resolución. Aunque torpemente, siguió atendiéndolo y arrastrándolo a su perdición.

—Dárshana no es un apellido... — le susurró mientras buscaba su cuello para lamerlo — es la palabra que se usa para hablar de una aparición divina. ¿Quién te amo tanto?

Aiakos no quiso responder, pero sabía la respuesta. Dárshana era el nombre elegido por su madre. Todavía conservaba la hoja que había sido encontrada junto a él.

—No lo sé, alguien que me abandonó cuando era un niño.

Inmediatamente lo silenció con un beso para evitar que le arrebatara la concentración. Las sábanas se arrugaron debajo de sus cuerpos y las manos hábiles del policía se deslizaron sobre la piel de su amante improvisado, la oscuridad no lo dejaba apreciar el cuerpo con el que se deleitaba, aun así no dejó ni una porción desatendida. Supuso que era la primera vez que Kagaho se aventuraba a probar, pues más que inexperto parecía temeroso. Lo deseaba, pero estaba asustado, al mismo tiempo con cada movimiento le dejaba claro qué era lo que quería. Era difícil entonces, pretender que podía detenerse, su miembro comenzaba a causarle incomodidad y se frotó sobre el bibliotecario con lascivia. Lo escuchó jadear y se relamió al sentirlo retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

Kagaho se sentía aturdido, recordaba sus experiencias previas y debía cerrar los ojos para olvidar, igual temía abrirlos y encontrarse con esa visión desagradable que aun lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas. Se armó de valor, sus manos se aferraron a la tela de la camisa y jaló con fuerza, sin importarle que un par de botones cayeron sobre él. Se incorporó lo suficiente para lamer su pecho, mordiéndolo con deseo, sentimiento que por vez primera lo atormentaba. Y ese calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, nunca antes lo había sentido.

Casi sin pensarlo, separó las piernas para profundizar el roce entre sus cuerpos, nunca antes había estado con un hombre, sin embargo, era esto lo que le parecía adecuado. Sólo Aiakos lograba derribar las barreras que había creado para protegerse y cuando lo vio levantarse para terminar de quitarse la ropa, supo porque le habían otorgado el apellido Dárshana.

—Gracias por tu ayuda— le dijo, pues de no haber intervenido su noche sería muy distinta.  
—¿Es esto un pago?— preguntó sarcástico y se detuvo. No porque se sintiera ofendido, era consciente de que todo había surgido sin planearlo.  
—No— Kagaho no sintió necesario decir más. Y Aiakos aceptó esa respuesta.  
—Pensé que nunca llegaríamos a esto... —confesó— pero, al principio, no era lo que buscaba.  
Quizá no era necesario hablar, aun así lo hicieron, para convencerse de que el alcohol no influía en sus decisiones.  
—¿Qué buscabas?  
— Hueles a soledad, tu aroma me recuerda al de los objetos que pasan años olvidados en el ático. Creí que no te haría daño incluirme en tu vida.

Como amante ocasional o amigo, le daba igual. Lo importante era lograr acercarse y demostrar que de una u otra forma, nadie podría rechazarlo. Era soberbio, sí, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese defecto no le molestaba a su acompañante.

—¿Y a ti, no te hará daño? — le preguntó mientras sus manos descendían por sobre los huesos de las caderas, ayudándole a bajar los pantalones— hay personas con las que no debes involucrarte.

Al liberarlo de las prendas, Se encontró con el miembro ya erecto y acarició el glande con las yemas de los dedos, Aiakos jadeó, él mismo se sintió excitado y buscó desesperadamente quitarse la ropa. Fue una maniobra difícil pero valió la pena cuando el calor de sus cuerpos se convirtió en algo compartido. Sus miembros desnudos se encontraron, sabían que era momento de dejar la palabrería y entregarse por completo, sin titubear.

—Me arriesgaré— aseguró, finalizando la conversación en el momento mismo en que sus dedos se encajaron en los muslos ajenos y su pene encontró un lugar perfecto para refugiarse.

Quizá, también había encontrado un lugar en el que podía quedarse un tiempo sin desear escapar. La mirada profunda de Kagaho lo hizo sentir atrapado en una tormenta.

Y él sabía que, con el peligro tan cerca, no sirve de nada correr.


End file.
